A conventional compressor which compresses fluid such as a refrigerant includes a fixed scroll having a scroll fixed wall in a housing, a movable scroll disposed such that a scroll movable wall is engaged with the fixed wall, and a rotation shaft to which a rotation force is given utilizing a driving force of an internal combustion engine. A crankpin of the rotation shaft which is eccentric in its radial direction is engaged with the movable scroll, the rotation force of the rotation shaft is transmitted to the movable scroll through the crankpin, thereby turning the movable scroll, and fluid is compressed in a compression chamber formed between the fixed scroll and the movable scroll.
This compressor includes an oil seal in slide contact with an outer peripheral surface of the rotation shaft to prevent the fluid and lubricant from leaking out, and a bearing which rotatably supports the rotation shaft. A ball bearing is used as the bearing. The ball bearing includes an annular outer ring held by a housing, an annular inner ring which abuts against the outer peripheral surface of the rotation shaft and a plurality of balls provided between the outer ring and the inner ring (see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-214339 for example).